Health Class!
by Otrinity
Summary: Max, Fang, and Iggy are stuck in Health class. What will they learn? Read and find out. Rated T, just to be safe. Please review! Now, i have added on to it, and there are more classes to come! Hope you enjoy!
1. Health

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR! That is so sad! But I'm glad a great author like JP owns it.**

**A/N: This just came into my mind in my health class, some time ago. I wondered what it would be like for Max, Fang, and Iggy to be in a health class, when learning about the male and female anatomy. So please ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Maximum Ride, the saviour of our world, Fang, well known blogger, and Iggy, the sarcastic blind bomb whiz, sat in their health class, that they were forced to attend, by Anne, listened to the teacher give instructions on the assignment.

"Use these diagrams on the screen to help you label your worksheet I have past out." the teacher said.

Max and Fang stared at the screen, horrified, scarred, interested, and just plane curious. Sorry Iggy, he's just waiting for the answers.

"Fang." Max called.

"Yeah?"

"Does it really look like that?" she asked. Fang cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed at the subject.

"Umm, sorta." he answered.

They continued to look at the screen. It was like a car accident on the freeway. You cant look away.

"What are you guys talking about? Does what look like what?" Iggy asked, clueless, and confused. They said nothing to him.

"Max?" Fang called.

"Huh?"

"Is that what it really looks like?" he asked.

"In a way." she said.

They were both a little disturbed. What kind of class was this? This was just sick and wrong! Who would allow people to show kids this stuff? It's just…just… sick and demonic. Its diabolical! What type of world do we live in that public schools would show this to kids? This is the work of Itex, I know it!

Max and Fang just couldn't understand why they were learning about this. It's just nasty!

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Iggy asked annoyed by the two.

Max and Fang shook their heads.

"Trust us Ig, you don't want to know." Max said.

"Now I have to know!" Iggy said.

"No, I don't think you do. Its disturbing." Max added.

"Maybe disturbing to you. Tell me! Or I swear I'll set off this stink bomb." Iggy threatened.

"Don't tell this to the young ones. Don't even think it. Especially around Angel!" Max ordered.

"Jeez, just tell me already!" Iggy said.

The teacher walked up to Iggy. He heard her come up and he looked in her direction.

"Would you like help on the assignment?" she asked.

"Sure. Seeing as I can't see." Iggy said sarcastically. The teacher didn't find it rude, she actually laughed.

"Okay. First, tell me what you know about the female and male anatomy." she said.

"Anatomy?" he asked.

"Yes. The assignment is to label the parts of the female and male anatomy." She said. Iggy stared at her blankly.

He looked at Max and Fang, who where hoping that Iggy wouldn't do anything stupid. Like crack a lame joke about the assignment.

"What in the hell type of school is this?" he asked appalled.

The two burst out in laughter.

* * *

**Its Health class Ig! Hahahaha! I'm sorry its short, but this is all I could come up with during Health class. I'm no comedian, so sorry if it doesn't meet your fancy funny bone requirements. But at least I got you to crack a smile right? :D I hope you enjoyed it. So please, Review! Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	2. Geometry

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part in any of the MR books. But if I owned Iggy, *does an evil laugh* you never know. **

**A/N: Okay so I decided to continue on this. Thanks to some ideas from PychoticBlaze, I have written up some more chapters for you to enjoy! Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

The trio was headed to their next class. Max and Fang were headed off to gym while Iggy was going to Geometry. They were all a bit nervous for their next class. They wouldn't be talking about anatomy would they?

"What's the use in geometry anyways?" Iggy complained.

"To find the volume of shapes?" Fang guessed.

"When will I ever need to use that?" Iggy asked.

"Don't know, but we need to get through this. After this class we have lunch. We can do it." Max said.

"Easy for you to say." Iggy muttered.

"Here's your class." Fang said. Iggy sighed and walked into the class.

"Have fun." Fang teased. Iggy flipped him off.

"IGGY!" Max scorned. Iggy ignored her, and listened to the class room.

He could hear kids on his right, and a couple girls in front of him. He cleared his throat. The chattering in front of him stopped. He could feel their stares.

"Who's the teacher here?" he asked. He hear a girl snort, then another sigh.

"Oh, great. Another jokester, so pleased. Maybe you'd recognize that the teacher is standing right in front of you if you took those glasses off." he heard one of them retort. Iggy didn't like her attitude.

"I'm blind, thank you very much." he replied.

"Oh really? What's your name?" she asked.

"Jeff Ride." he said. He heard papers ruffling. Then a short stop of breath. "Find something interesting?" Iggy asked.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I get a lot of troublemakers in this class. Let me help you to your seat." she said. Iggy held up his hand.

"Its okay. I'll find it myself." he said. As he walked towards the seats he could hear murmuring, and people moving stuff out of his way. He could feel people staring at him now too. He sighed and felt an empty desk. He sat down and looked up at the teacher.

"Okay." The teacher started. "Take out a piece of paper and do the self starter." she instructed. "Jeff, you can have a classmate help you." she said. He gave her a sarcastic smile.

"What a cow. She seriously needs to get laid." he heard someone behind him mutter. He couldn't hold in a small laugh. Then he heard the person behind him gasp. "Oh my gosh, did I just say that out loud?" she asked. Iggy turned around, and kept the smile on his face.

"Not really, I'm probably the only one that head it." he said. He heard them giggle, it sounded like a girl.

"I'm sorry, I tend to do that." she said. Iggy shook his head.

"No problem, it's the first funny thing I've heard today." he said. She giggled again.

"I'm Conney Montiago." she said, and Iggy could sense her hand was extended.

"Jeff Ride." Iggy said, sticking his hand out there too. He felt her grab it and shake it.

"Would you like help on the self starter?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks." he said.

* * *

**Okay, so it didn't turn out as funny as I planned. Oh well, it at least got me to smile. That stupid teacher. My math teacher was just like that. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. Thanks! Review! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	3. GYM

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR in any way.**

****

**A/N: I just wanted to put up a chapter 3. So here it is. Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Max and Fang got to gym, and noticed everyone already dressed in their gym close. Some were just hanging around talking, others were stretching, and the rest were running around. This was a gym class? Then they heard a loud whistle. Suddenly the class were all lined up and quiet. Out of the office came a giant man. He wore a sweat shirt that had COACH written across it, and he was in sweat pants too. He dropped the whistle from his mouth and pointed at Max and Fang.

"You two. Front and center." he ordered. They walked up to him with expressionless faces. "State your fool name and year." he said.

"Max Ride. Ninth." Max answered.

"Nick Ride. Ninth." Fang answered.

The man wrote stuff down on his clip boared and nodded. He looked down at them. "You'll go get dressed and come back out here immediately. There are close in my office for you two to have. Go." he ordered. Max and Fang headed into his office while the rest of the class jogged two laps around the gym.

"Well, he seems friendly." Max said. Fang chuckled. "How much you want to be I can kick his ass in under a minuet?" she asked him. Fang looked at her, and gave her one of his one-sided smiles.

"You'd own him in thirty seconds." he said. She blushed at his complement. He then left her to go to the guy's locker room.

When they were both dressed and they were out in the gym the Coach had them run the two laps. They ran it in a breeze, not even puffing as much as the others, and they didn't even break a sweat.

"Okay, were playing soccer today." Coach announced and went over the rules.

They all headed out towards the soccer fields. They split up into two teams. Max on one and Fang on the other. As Max looked around at her surroundings, she noticed most of the guys were on Fang's side. Um, sexist much?

Fang had done the same thing. He noticed that the guys on his side were a bit bulkier than regular teenage guys. There was only three scrawny guys, and they had been put in back. Fang looked over at Max, who had a bored expression on her face. Fang smiled a little.

The coach blew the whistle, and they went at it. Max had to stay in back. They guys figured that since she was new she would have a better time in back. That only pissed her off, but she didn't really care. So she stayed in back.

Fang had been chosen to be one of the guys that goes after the ball. He's only seen soccer on T.V. twice. Not much experience. He ran faster than most of the guys, so he had toned his speed down a couple notches.

"New kid!" he heard someone shout. Fang looked up and saw the ball fling towards him. Fang's first instinct was to catch it, but he remembered the rules. No hands allowed, unless you were the golly. He raised up his knee. The ball bounced off his knee, and landed in front of him.

"Take it to the goal." his teammate said. So Fang kicked the ball to the goal. He was being chased from all sides. He had only one opening, and he took it. He passed the ball to one of the scrawny looking kids. He heard his teammates start to yell at him for it.

Then the scrawny kid kicked the ball. It flew towards the girls. A couple girls squealed at the on coming ball, that was about to hit their pretty little heads. Another girl ducked, and she stood directly in front of Max.

"Max!" Fang shouted.

Then Max turns around and sees the ball. The guys are shouting for her to watch out, and duck. Max sees the ball, and does the first thing that comes to her mind. She catches it. The ball inches from her face. She looks at it, and then remembers the number one rule. No hands. She drops it immediately.

"Max, are you okay?" she looked up to see Fang. She nodded.

"Damn that was awesome!" shouted one of the guys. "You caught that with your bare hands, and you didn't even fall back." he added.

"I vote she's goal keeper." another guy said.

"I second that." said a girl.

"You want me to be goal?" Max asked. They nodded. She looked up at Fang. She nodded. "Okay. Sure." she said.

So they continued the game. As Max blocked each of their goals they tried to make, the guys on her team started to hug her. Fang found it irritating. When they passed the ball to him, he ran it all the way to the goal. Max stood there with a smirk on her face, and ready for his kick. He smirked right back.

He kicked the ball into the air, and then did a round house kick on it. The full impact he had on the ball was like one he would use on an Eraser. The ball only took seconds to reach Max. She let out a yelp as she caught it, but was knocked back into the net a little. She curled up, gasping.

"Max?" Fang whispered. Slowly, Max stood up. She didn't look up, she just stared at the ball.

"Nick." she said deadly. Fang knew that tone of voice, and he bolted for it.

Max finally looked up, only to see Fang running for his life. She chucked the ball at him. It hit him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground. She ran towards him, and as he struggled to get up, she tackled him.

They rolled on the grass for a few minuets. The coach going crazy with the whistle. The other students shouting at each of them.

"Go for the face!"

"Get him Max!"

"Nick! Come on dude!"

They were all going wild. Before the coach could do anything to stop the fight. Max and Fang stopped. They sat across from each other, just staring each other down. The crowed slowly went quiet. Even the coach seemed to stop whatever he was doing and just watch.

"What the hell?" Max asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to be that hard." Fang said.

"Next time, you're a goner." Max threatened. Fang nodded. They both stood up.

"Wait. That's it?" a girl asked. Max and Fang looked at her.

"What did you expect?" Max asked.

"I don't know, blood, shouting?" she suggested.

"Is that what normally happens at this school?" Max asked. Then the dress bell rang. They all headed towards the dressing rooms.

"I'm really sorry." Fang said to Max. She smiled up at him.

"It's okay. I can kick your ass when we get home." she said. He smiled nervously on the inside. As she turned to go, a bunch of guys came and asked if she was okay. She only nodded. Fang shot daggers at them. Then went to go change.

* * *

**Okay, I really am sorry that it's not turning out to be funny. I'm going to get surgery on my funny bone, so I can come up with funnier stuff. This was only last minute. So stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	4. Lunch

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own MR. Still want Iggy though. JP you hearing me? **

**A/N: Okay, I'm planning on making this long. So bare with me. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

* * *

Max, Fang, and Iggy met up for lunch. Conney invited Iggy to eat with her and her friends. Iggy had asked if Max and Fang could join. She said it was okay.

So the trio sat with Conney and her friends. Two others, a guy and a girl. The girl was a cute blond with big hazel eyes. The guy had short cropped brown hair, with dark almond shaped eyes.

"Hey, Jeff. This is Danny, and Gwen." Conney introduced her friends. They smiled and waved. Iggy introduced Max, and "_Nick_". As they ate lunch, Conney asked about their day.

"I think our health teacher is perverted." Iggy said. Danny nearly choked on his juice.

"Why would you say that?" Gwen asked, holding in a giggle.

"She made Max and Nick look at naked bodies." Iggy stated. Gwen and Danny burst out into laughter. Conney put her arm on Iggy's shoulder, in sympathy.

"That's what health class is. Don't worry, I thought it was disturbing too." Conney said.

"Yeah. Just wait until next unit." Danny chuckled.

"What's next unit?" Max asked.

"Child development." Gwen said. Max and Fang looked at each other.

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as you think." Conney said, seeing their expressions.

"Until she shows you the video." Danny stated.

"What video?" Max asked. Conney slapped Danny. He only laughed.

"What video?" Iggy asked. Conney sighed.

"The video of a woman in labor." she said. They were silent, except for Gwen and Danny, who were laughing their butts off.

"Okay. Who's with me on skipping class that day?" Iggy asked.

"We're in." Max said, while Fang nodded. Conney smiled and shook her head at them.

"Hey Conney? Are you still picking up your little brother after school today?" Gwen asked. Conney nodded. "Cool. I'll come with you." Gwen said.

"Little brother?" Iggy asked. Conney smiled and pulled out her cell phone.

"Yeah. Johnathan." she said. "He's my life." she smiled at her cell. She handed it over to Max, so she and Fang could look at it. "He has dark black hair like me, but his eyes are a bright emerald green, not brown." Conney described to Iggy. He smiled a thanks to her.

"He's also def." she added. Max let out a gasp. Fang looked up at Conney, sympathy on his face.

"I'm sorry. Has he always been def?" Iggy asked.

"Uh, no." Conney said. Max handed her phone back. "He was 4 when it happened." she said. They waited for her to continue, but she shook her head and took in a shaky breath. "I don't like talking about it. Sorry." she said shakily. Iggy rubbed her back.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell us." he said. She smiled at him, and nudged his knee with her own.

"Thanks Jeff." she said. He smiled back at her.

"Welcome. At least he doesn't have atomic gas." he said. She laughed.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Atomic gas?" Danny asked, just as confused.

"Um, he means our brother." Max said, smiling in embarrassment.

"Gazzy, right?" Conney asked. Max looked at her confused. "Jeff told me about him. I doubt it could be that bad." she said. Fang snorted.

"You'd be surprised." he said.

"We call him The Gas Man for a reason." Iggy said.

"The Gas Man?" Danny asked.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Well our little brother, Gazzy, has an issue with his metabolism." Max explained. "Causing him to have atomic gas." she said.

"So wait. By atomic gas, you mean like passing gas?" Danny asked to clarify. Max nodded. He laughed again, so hard he began to cry.

"Wait, I don't get it." Gwen said. Conney smiled at her, and wrapped her arm around her.

"Blond moment." Conney said. "Just smile and look pretty Gwen." Conney said. Gwen huffed, while everyone else laughed.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Okay so it wasn't as long as I planned. I tried expanding it. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what other classes I can use. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Please leave a review. Questions? Concerns? Comments? All are welcomed. Thanks again! ^_^**

**Dang it! Why does it think Gazzy is spelled wrong?**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	5. Food!

**Disclaimer: I don't know how I could possibly get my hands on owning MR. **

**A/N: Alright. Their day is almost over. They have one class left. Wondering what classes I could come up with to make fun of? Well read to find out. Enjoy yourselves! ^_^**

* * *

The trio had one last class for the day. Max and Iggy had their next class together, and Fang had a class with Danny. Max and Iggy were headed off with Conney, who also had their class. They headed down the hall.

Max, Iggy and Conney entered an average sized room. It held mini kitchens in multiple places. 8 units to be exact. 8 mini kitchens filled with sinks, stoves, ovens, and microwaves. Including other kitchenware. They were in Food and Nutrition.

In front of the mini kitchens were round tables. With 5 to 6 kids sitting around them. They all looked at Iggy and Max as they walked into class. Some of the faces were familiar. Some of the girls were in Iggy's Geometry class, and two guys from gym waved at Max.

Conney walked up to the front counter, the main kitchen. Max and Iggy following her. A tall woman with blond hair, and a rounded out tummy stood behind it. She was bent over the counter writing something. Conney cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Mrs. Thomson?" Conney called. The woman looked up at her, and smiled.

"Good afternoon Miss Montiago. What can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"Well I was thinking. Since Mattie and Nate switched out, could the two new kids join my unit?" Conney asked, looking at Mrs. Thomson innocently. The teacher looked at Max and Fang. She smiled and motioned for them to get closer.

"What are your names?" Mrs. Thomson asked.

"Max Ride, and Jeff Ride." Max said. Mrs. Thomson scanned through a binder she had layed out. She marked something on the paper, and nodded.

"Would you like to work with Miss Montiago?" she asked. Iggy nodded. "Okay. I also see that your blind Jeff. Is there any thing you'll need for this class?" she asked. Iggy shook his head.

"No thank you. I can find my way around." he said. She smiled at him.

"Okay, have fun. Conney, you did contact Ms. Sanchez, right?" she asked. Conney nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks again." Conney smiled at her. Mrs. Thomson nodded and went back to her kitchen.

Conney lead the two back to the round table where they were to be seated. A boy with shaggy, obviously dyed, black hair sat there. His head on the table, looking like he just past out. As Max and Iggy sat down, Conney sighed and shook her head at the boy.

"Dude, you need to get up." she told him. He groaned. "Don't give me that." she whispered. He turned his head to face her. Conney sighed again. "What did you do last night?" she asked. He slowly sat up, and rubbed his face.

"The usual." he said. His voice a little gruff.

"Cam, your going to kill yourself if you keep this up." Conney stated. He sighed, and slouched in his chair.

"Why you care, is beyond me." he snapped back. He put his hands in his pockets and then looked at Max and Iggy. "Who brought the newbies?" he asked.

"Cam." Conney scolded. He smiled at her. "Don't even." she said. He turned back to Iggy.

"What's with the shades, dude?" he asked.

"I'm blind, dude." Iggy said.

"Whoa. Seriously?" Cam asked. Iggy nodded. "Awesome." he let out. Max glowered at him. "I mean, not awesome your blind. Awesome that I met someone who is." he explained.

"Cam." Conney said. He looked at her. "Shut up." she said. He sighed, and the final bell rang. The final kids came walking through the door and took their seats. Mrs. Thomson walked to the front of her kitchen and began calling roll. She skipped over Conney, Max, and Iggy. But smiled at them as she past their names.

"We have a lab today. We'll be cooking Cinnamon rolls today. You know the drill. Wash up, then send one person from your station to get your ingredients." She said. Everyone stood up and walked over to the sinks. As they washed their hands, Conney gathered up the ingredients from the main kitchen.

"So, I'm guessing Conney will be head chief today?" Cam suggested. Conney shook her head.

"Max and Jeff should get a chance to be head chief." She smiled at the both of them. Max smiled.

"Okay, if you're sure." she said. Iggy started to laugh. They all looked at him.

"I think not. Max burns water. I assure you if you let her cook she'll set the whole school on fire." Iggy said. Max gave him a scary glare, which was wasted on him.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Cam said. Conney slapped him.

"How about you Jeff? You cook?" Conney asked. Iggy opened his mouth to reply, but Cam started to burst out in laughter.

"Good one Conney. Let the blind guy be head chief." Cam said, laughing hard.

"Jeez Cam. Here I am, thinking you had a heart." Conney retorted. Cam's laughing stopped.

"Actually, I can cook." Iggy said. They looked at him. "Probably, better than you, emo boy." he directed the dis at Cam. Cam scowled at him. Now it was Conney's turn to laugh.

"Hey, he was close." Conney said, as Cam turned the scowl on her. Max let out a small snort.

So as Iggy showed off his talent, Cam stared at him wide eyed. Iggy was showing off a bit too much. He did all these flip and turns. Max handed him all the ingredients he needed. He didn't even need the directions sheet. He had made these tons of times. Cam got the ingredients they needed, and handed them to Max.

Everyone watched as Iggy showed off. Iggy was in his element. He was doing something he loved, and the cheers he got from everyone only added that love he add to it.

"Wow, Jeff. You got some mad skills." Conney said. Iggy smiled in her direction.

"Thanks." he said.

"Those looks really good. Conney you should really let the others help out." Mrs. Thomson said.

"It wasn't me Mrs. Thomson. The credit belongs to Max and Jeff." Conney said. Mrs. Thomson looked at them. Disbelief written across her face. "I'm serious. Right Cam?" Conney looked at Cam. Who was still shocked. He shook himself, and nodded.

"Well, in that case." Mrs. Thomson wrote something down on her binder thing. "Congrats on the win Mr. Ride." she smiled at Iggy, and walked over to the next unit.

"What win?" Iggy asked.

"Your one of the top students. She's congratulating you because you just topped me." Conney said. Iggy stood there frozen. He beat her?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to take your spot, or anything." Iggy spit out apologize. Conney laughed and held up her hands.

"It's okay, it's fine. I'm not comeptitive when it comes to this stuff. Besides, I saw what you can do. I got to say, you are amazing." she said. Iggy smiled at her.

"Your not mad?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No." she said. "I'm actually happy for you. Now if you were to beat me in something like, creative writing. Then I'd have to kick your butt." she said. Iggy laughed.

"Your into writing?" Max asked.

"You kidding? Have you seen her notebook? She's a freak for making up stories." Cam said. Conney blushed at this.

"Can I take a look sometime?" Max asked, just wanting to be nice to her. Conney nodded. The oven then dinged, saying the rolls were done.

Conney took them out, and the room filled up with the scent of Cinnamon. Cam pulled out some plates for them all. Mrs. Thomson came over to check on them. She smiled and patted Iggy on the back.

"They look delicious. Great work." she said.

"Would you like one?" Conney asked her, handing her a plate. Mrs. Thomson took it and scarfed down half of it. Her eyes went wide. "Good, huh?" Conney asked. Mrs. Thomson nodded.

"It's very good." she said. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Mandy likes it too." she said. Conney smiled and took a bite out her roll.

"God, this is delicious. I'm so opening a restaurant with you." Conney said. Iggy laughed.

"Yeah, make it a sports and grill." Cam said, eating his piece.

"You can call it Iggy's." Max said. Iggy looked in her direction. She just laughed.

"Hey, I like it. Iggy's sports and grill." Conney said. She nodded. "I'm so doing that." she laughed.

Iggy shook his head, and took a bite out of his roll.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it on that last part. I don't own Iggy's sports and Grill. Trust me, I haven't even been there. Sad I know. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I got a few good laughs at it. Ha ha. Max burns water. Old, but classic. You got to love it. Leave a review to let me know what you think. ^_^ Thanks!**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	6. Homework

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. I don't own MR in any way. Wish with every wish I had, that I owned Iggy. *Evil laugh* Brownie War!**

**A/N: Sorry for that random shout out on the disclaimer. I haven't had sugar all day. And I'm crazy without sugar. But apparently my friends think that it would be risky to give me sugar. **

**I WANT MY SUGAR!**

**Anyways, just a little information. Iggy's Sports & Grill is a real place. It's mainly called Iggy's. I don't own Iggy's either. The commercial is on the T.V. all the time. With the babies and the news reporter? Have you seen it? Anyways, I'll continue the story now. **

**This is while they are home. When they're doing "homework", or at least trying to. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Max, Fang, and Iggy sat at the kitchen table. Trying to figure out how to do their homework. They didn't dare touch their health homework. Max and Iggy worked on Math, while Fang tried to do this packet on the Renaissance.

"Who do you think is the better artist? Leonardo Da Vinci? Or Michelangelo?" he asked.

"Who are they?" Max asked.

"Are they a band?" Iggy asked.

"They're artist." Fang said. Iggy looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, ask the blind kid about art." he said.

"How's the homework coming?" Anne asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's getting there." Max said.

"Max! Max! Max!" Nudge came in screaming. "Guess what I did in school! Guess! You'll never guess! Just guess! It was so cool! Max, guess!" she said enthusiastically. Max sighed.

"Did you learn about hair products?" Max guessed.

"What? No. Why would you even guess that? That's not even close." Nudge said.

"Then just tell me." Max said.

"Okay." Nudge said, jumping up and down. "I met this girl. She was really pretty, but these boys were being rude to her. So I went up to them and told them to leave her alone. But then they started to pick on me, so guess what I did. I gave them a glare! Just like you! That shut them up real fast." she giggled.

Iggy and Fang started to laugh their butts off.

"Nudge. You glared at the boys?" Max asked. Nudge nodded. "But you didn't hit him?" she asked. She nodded. "Well, great job." Max said.

"Max, guess what I did." Gazzy said, taking a gulp of orange juice.

"What did you do?" Max asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but Max cut him off. "Don't tell me you set off a stink bomb in the middle of class." she said. He smiled.

"Close." he said.

"Oh Gazzy, you didn't set off a real bomb did you?" Max asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"Dude! You let one rip!" Iggy laughed. Gazzy nodded, also laughing.

"Nice." Iggy said, holding up his hand for a high five. Gazzy gave it to him.

"You farted, in front of the whole class?" Fang asked.

"It's not like they thought it was me. Silent but deadly." Gazzy laughed. Besides Iggy and Gazzy the rest of them just pulled back, like Gazzy let one out right then.

"What did you guys do in school?" Angel asked. Max, Iggy and Fang went rigid. Angel tiled her head, as if she wear listening. Her faced scrunched up in disgust. "Ewe!" she screamed.

Max hadn't thought it, she was thinking about Foods. Fang hadn't thought it, his thoughts still on history. The two of them looked at Iggy, who's face was a bit red.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." he smiled.

"Bad thoughts! Bad pictures! Bad Iggy!" Angel screamed as she ran out of the kitchen.

"What is she talking about?" Anne asked.

"Nothing, I'll take care of it." Max said, and got up to check on Angel.

"What was she hearing?" Gazzy asked.

"Nothing you want to know." Fang said. Gazzy crossed his arms looking determined to find out.

"If it's bad enough to chase out Angel, then I don't want to know." Nudge said, taking Max's seat. "What is this stuff?" she asked as she looked at Max's homework.

"It's called Geometry." Iggy said. Nudge scrunched up her nose, like she just smelled something nasty.

"This looks hard." Gazzy said, as he looked over Iggy's shoulder. Iggy snorted. "What?" Gazzy asked. Iggy shook his head. Gazzy looked at him confused. Then Angel's scream came. Fang hit Iggy up side the head. Which only made Iggy laugh harder.

"I can't help it." Iggy said. Fang sighed and went back to his history packet.

"The vs. Michelangelo." Nudge read the title. Then she read the side notes. "Both artist, both painters, both studied anatomy." Iggy burst out into laughter. They looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry." he choked out.

"Make him stop!" Angel screamed from the other room. Then Max came into the kitchen, looking pissed. Iggy heard her footsteps and recognized them. He got up and ran for the nearest exit.

"I told you not to think about it around her!" Max shouted, cutting him off from the door. Iggy skidded to a stop and ran for the back door.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." he laughed. Then Fang stood in front of him. Iggy ran right into him.

"Your going to scar her for life." Fang said. Gazzy and Nudge watched them chase down Iggy.

When Iggy tripped over one of Total's chew toys, it flew up and hit Max in the face. Iggy laughed nervously. Fang tried to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably. Gazzy and Nudge didn't hold back either.

"You think this is funny huh?" Max looked at Fang. Fang shook his head, but couldn't hold back his smile. "I suddenly remember something I forgot to finish today." Max said. She looked at Fang deadly. His smile faded, and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Then Fang bolted for the door, Max on his tail. Running after him, knocking over chairs. When they got out side, Fang leaped up to fly, but Max tackled him. They were back to rolling in the grass. The rest of the flock came out to watch them.

"Go Max!" Nudge shouted.

"Come on Fang! Get her!" Gazzy shouted.

"What are you two doing?" Anne asked.

Max pinned Fang's hands on the side of his head. Both of them breathing heavily, and they stared at each other. Slowly Fang started to smirk at her. Max glared down at him.

"Next time you want to kick a ball at me, remember where your at right now." she said. He looked over her.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said.

"Kick his butt Max!" Iggy shouted. Max looked back at Iggy.

"I should kick your butt." she shouted back. Iggy shrunk back.

"Nah. I'm good." he said.

Max got off of Fang and headed back to the flock.

"What was that about?" Anne asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Gazzy said. Anne pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed.

"Teens." she sighed. "They scare the living crap out of me." she said.

* * *

**Okay, that's all I got. Thanks for following this story. It's been fun. This was suppose to originally be just a one shot, but I decided to add more. Welcome. ^_^ Leave a review, let me know what you think. Thanks for the ones I've gotten so far. You guys are awesome! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


End file.
